Secrets they know
by scasfra
Summary: Some short fics about the secrets the team members now about the others. Some N/S and P/H... Please R
1. Sophie: what he knew

**I do not own Leverage **

**It's pretty much what's on the summary. It's a sweet chapter even though it's not all about happiness... **

**Next will be about the secrets Sophie knows.**

**I hope you like it, if you do send me your feedback and ****if you don't**** send it too so I can improve :)**

At first they were either on a rush, just trying to devour each other or just fighting over control, then their movements got slower and their gaze became deeper and their love finally grew the way it should. It grew so much he knew all the words she never said, the thoughts she hated swimming on her mind and the scares engraved in her heart.

First he just saw it on her body, little scars; really tiny ones. He had never seen them before because she would cover them with foundation or bracelets. The bigger ones were pink, standing out from her olive skin, showing him the worst scenarios she had ever lived or gone through... Those were on the upper side of thighs and when he stopped to look at them, to really see them she shivered a bit and he saw all the shame she felt on her face, he felt ashamed too, it wasn't the first time they were making love yet it seemed to be the first time he was properly looking at her. He leaned and kissed the scars, when he moved up again she had a confused expression crossing her beautiful features. "You're a fighter, Soph. I'm proud and amazed by how strong you are" Her lips stretched on a smile and she cocked her head to kiss him on the neck.

They were already making love when he saw it again; it was so fast it was almost untraceable, not for him. He had been to dark places while growing up so he had grown familiar to that kind of pain, he knew that was physical pain. He felt the bad metallic taste of anger in his mouth and when she saw it, she retracted a little. He lifted her chin with his hand, his tomb caressing her bottom lip. Nathan needed her to know she wasn't the person he was mad at; he was mad at whoever had hurt his amazing grifter, the woman he loved. He shifted gently inside her until she softly moaned, in pleasure this time. He leaned to kiss her, heart beating happily when her hands tangled on his dark, messy hair. He still wished she'd tell him when she was in pain tough...

It was a hot summer night, they were both naked and the windows were open letting a small breeze in. He was still awaken, his hands drawing circles on the soft skin of her back; that was when she started dreaming again. It wasn't the first time it happened yet it would always break his heart, to know her nightmares were just broken pieces mirroring her past..

She'd beg her daddy to go away, then she'd beg her mother to save her. He never stopped and her mom always allowed it and he was sure that hadn't been just a nightmare.

Eventually he was able to wake her, just the moment before everything got too real again; it riled him, to think Sophie couldn't be stuck on her own, personal hell all over again.

She opened her eyes with tears running across her cheeks, the way she always did. He tucked a stretch of hair behind her ear and kissed on the forehead.

She calm down and place her head on his head at the same time he said he loved her, no matter what. She smiled and told him she loved him too just before their kiss.

She was safe now; nobody could touch her again because he knew her secret and she was aware of it...


	2. Nathan: te night that would haunt him

**I am really glad you liked the first chapter. I hope you like this one too.**

**If you do and want to, I already know what Parker's secret is so just let me know and I will write the third chapter. **

Nobody else from the team knew what she knew, but once again, nobody else from the team, not even Eliot, knew his tells like she did. The way he'd always look numb in the morning, the way his eyes were just so sadly blue and his curls were messier than usual... Sometimes she could even find tiny pieces of glass scattered on the wooden floor and he was still wearing the same clothes as the night before. The night...

Nate hated the night, he hated because he'd be alone with his thoughts and because at night the voices on his head would get incredibly loud, blaming him for his son's death and now, for his father's death too... Nate hated it so much he'd try to drink its way into the morning where the sun and light would ease his mind letting him finally rest...

One night she found him passed out on the floor with glass cuts on his hands and a broken bottle a few feet way she decided she wouldn't leave him alone anymore, no matter what. That's how she started staying over the night. She made up any kind of excuse and usually he'd let her stay. Except for that one.

It was Sam's anniversary and they had almost lost Parker on the job so he wanted to be alone. She tried to stay, she tried really hard to stay by his side, but he shouted at her and she left out the door more worried with him than hurt by him.

Nathan Ford opened his bottle for the night and poured himself a glass of Scotch. He took a first long sip and felt the amber liquid burning its way into his throat, the warm spreading from the inside out. He knew that after that first sip he wouldn't stop, no, he would drink a second sip and then a third and a fourth until the glass was empty and when it was he'd just refill it and then again and again and again...

This was one of the worst nights of his life, he knew he wouldn't get numb enough for Sam's ghost to disappear, not until the dark sky was illuminated by the Sun again and maybe even then, the memory of the death child would keep haunting him...

He saw his reflection on the long mirror, his saw a failure. He had failed at being a parent and a son, he hadn't been a good husband nor was he a good friend and even the last thing he had had was gone; his integrity. He once was an honest man, now he'd just keep telling himself he was an honest thief; however, he was aware no thief could be honest...

"I am Nathan Ford, a failed man" - He said mumbling at the mirror with the bottle on his hand. He closed his eyes and drink from it, he opened he eyes and stared at the mirror again. The image hadn't gone better, in fact Sam was standing next to him crying.

-You failed me daddy. Look at what you became.

The mastermind closed his eyes again and drank a little bit more, when he glanced at the mirror again Sam was gone, Jimmy had replaced him and he was laughing.

-Look at you! Spent half your life criticizing me for being a lousy father and drunken thief! I'm sorry for breaking it to you son; you're just like me... - This time he didn't even close his eyes, he drank again, a long seep making his father disappear. When he turned around to the chess table Sterling was sitting there holding a black king he dropped on the floor.

-Check Mate. - He announced cruelly grinning.

The man had had enough, he walked towards Sterling and tried to punch him, his enemy vanished in the air before he could reach him though. A voice called him from the mirror. It was him; a better, younger him shouting about what a failure he had become and how much he had disappointed him, wasting his life to a bottle of Scotch and a bunch of thieves.

-Shut up, shut up. SHUT UP! - He punched the mirror, tears falling from his face. His legs were shaking like jelly so he knelt on the floor and started crying.

He was crying on fetal position when she found him, next to him was an almost empty bottle and the mirror on the wall was broken, she called him softly.

-What are you doing here? I thought I had told you to go! - He nearly shouted it, he was so angry.

-You did. I just decided to come back.

-No! You have to leave. Please you have to... - He started to sob and she sat next to him.

She knew the reason she wanted her to leave, of course, one of the reasons was the fact he was ashamed and didn't want to be seen like that, more important than that was him being convinced everyone he loved would be hurt and he wanted to keep her safe.

She helped him get up and undressed him so he could go to sleep. She lay next to him resting her head on his chest the way she always did, the tips of her fingers running across his bare chest.

-Why won't you leave? - He asked, still mad at her.

-I had nightmares again... I don't want to be alone. - She almost immediately felt his arm tightening around her waist; he kissed her on the head.

-Don't worry about that. I'll protect you through the night...

She smiled, she couldn't tell him she knew his secret, it would make him feel ashamed and weak; instead instead she could use her secret to protect him...


	3. Parker: mirror mirro on the wall

**This came out a bit long, but I believe it's a good story and I hope you will read and like it.**

**I already have ideas for Hardison's and Eliot's secrets so if you want me to continue, just let me know…**

Being called a whore has been her cross her entire life, tonight it was her crucifixion or someone else's. She couldn't tell because she didn't wait to see Hardison punching the man right in the nose with all his strength. Nathan and Eliot had to stop him from nearly breaking the man's jaw; he was stronger than any of them ever thought he would be...

She entered her room on the new Portland apartment being quickly followed by Sophie whom, miraculously still hadn't understood what the hell had happened.

For a moment Parker just seemed really pissed off at everything right now, but she started hyperventilating, her chest went down and up again as fast as it could and the girl's eyes were getting wet while she grabbed the bed frame as hard as she could.

-Parker? - Sophie asked without having the slightest clue about what was happening, it was first on Sophie's life and she was hating the feeling.

-I'm having a claustrophobia attack, open...

-I will open the windows for you. - Sophie ran, claustrophobia was huge coming from the blond.

-Not the windows! The dress, take me out of this god damn dress!- Sophie undressed her and Parker got out of the green tube of cloth, she sat on the ground and took out her high heels as well, she undone her air so she was only wearing a pair of comfortable black panties. Sophie went to her closet to find her some jeans and a hoodie; she stopped at the girl's crying sounds. Parker was embracing her knees, hiding her face on her arms, crying and sobbing desperately.

Sophie knelt by her side and tried to give her some comfort, but the thief almost jumped at her touch and sent her way, the grifter saw that glimpse on her eyes telling she'd get violent soon if Sophie wouldn't obey her so she left...

_**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**_

You're not! - The voice inside Parker's head screamed on a grave certain tone. She turned into a ball again and let the tears come out of, spreading mascara on her face... The story kept running, there was a mirror and a little girl making a simple question. Mirror mirror on the wall, whos the fairest of them all? The answer had always been no, her mommy had given her that book before she died and Parker took it to her first foster home hoping it would comfort her, as well as bunny. But then the other girls learned about it and started saying she was ugly. She would never be as Snow White... _**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**_

Hardison let himself inside Parker's room even though Sophie had told him not to go in there, he wouldn't leave her alone.

He found the beautiful woman still crying with her head down, a hoodie and a pair of jeans resting next to her. Parker was bare -chested which meant he couldn't look at her, still he'd make his best at making her feel better.

-Parker, dear, what happened? - He knew a guy at called her a whore during the con yet he didn't think that would be a reason for his Parker to behave like that.

-You don't know what it's like... - She managed to say between sobs.- Not even you are looking at me now.

-Parker, honey, the only reason I'm not looking at you is the fact you're semi-naked. - She lifted her head, mascara spread across her cheeks and she was still the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Parker dressed the hoodie leaving the jeans on the floor, she directed her attention to the mirror resting on the wall.

- _**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all? I**_ tell you who isn't, you! You'll never be beautiful, not even pretty! Look at you, shitty little bitch, not even bothering to wear a fucking dress. Now get out of my way you ugly little shit! - Parker was speaking on monotone, maquinal tone even Alec could see that had been repeated to her so many times that e;ventually she ended up believing it. She continued to speak, always staring at the mirror, acting like he wasn't there...

-So little Parker goes around and decides to be just like everybody else, maybe If I wear dress like a girl momma will like me, maybe I'll be pretty, just like the other girls... She called me a whore for dressing like that... Mirror, mirror on the wall who's the skunkiest of them all? I am.. - He was glad she wasn't interacting with him because now he was crying too...

Parker kept semi-singing that sentence for a while and that was what made him realise the way Parker saw herself, probably she had spent a great part of her life with that foster mom and sisters, they had managed to convince her she was both: ugly and a whore; that was what had hurt her the most, leaving scars nobody could see, the reason she wanted to blend in instead of standing out and probably the reason she admired Sophie so much...

He went behind her and hugged her, she moved in such way he knew she could hurt him if he tried anything else.

-Parker what do you see on the mirror? - He asked whispering into her ear, giving her a shiver down her spine.

-An ugly person, a skunk just trying to be something she is not... - He nodded, already predicting her answer.

-Can you ask the fairest question to the mirror again?

-_**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**_ - She said with a soft smiling, printing a childish tone to it.

-You are! - He said firmly. Her eyes widened on surprise, first she had thought he was joking or feeling petty for her, but his eyes were so sincere, nobody could lie with eyes like those...

-I am not!

-Why not? - His arms around her belly, shin on her shoulders.

-I... I... Everyone thinks I am ugly. I am to pale, my breasts are too small. I also have narrow hips and I am too skinny... - She would start crying again in no time...

-Those are lies Parker, lies told by people who envied and felt threatened by you...

-But they always had so much more attention than me...

-That's because they were probably whores. You're pale just like Snow Withe, you have lovely eyes and an astonishing hair that shines like the sun... Your legs are long and you're really flexible and elegant, real classy... By the way I just love the way your nose wrinkles when you laugh or the way your eyes just speak for themselves... And besides you're so smart. How many of those people could tell the year a house was made just for being in it, or the author of a painting just after a few seconds of looking at it? - Parker nodded negatively then she looked at their reflection in the mirror and she asked the question again.

-_**Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?**_ - He gently smiled at her again.

-You are and nobody will ever surpass you...

Sophie was in the leaving room, with Nate and Eliot, drinking Tea when Hardison got out from Parker's room.

-Hardison, is Parker okay? - She asked with genuine concern on her voice.

-Yeah, she's fine now. I'ma go get my pyjama, she asked me to spend the night with her...

When Alec came back to her room she already had her faced wet and was taking her hoodie off.

-Parker what are you doing? - He asked slightly dazed about it.

-What? - She asked innocently. - I always sleep naked.

-Not tonight, you won't. You'll have to have some underwear if you want me to stay with you. - She rolled her eyes and then giggled.

-Can I borrow your pyjama shirt?

-Yeah, sure, but why...?

He didn't need an answer because the moment Parker got the shirt she started sniffing it.

-Orange soda, gummy frogs, soap and the scent of your skin. My favourite smell. - She said and then naturally changed like if he wasn't there.

That night Parker had a dream; she was a little girl on her old house again, wearing a debuted large dress, smirked make up and her foster momma's high heels, she had stolen from her closet. She walked to the mirror and then asked.

_**-Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the fairest of them all?-**_ The face inside the mirror belonged to her foster momma, however, when she was about to answer its surface cracked into a million pieces and in every single one of them was Hardiso's face smiling.

-You are and nobody will ever surpass you!

She woke up and he did too, she smiled at him, all she needed now was the mirror on Alec's eyes...


End file.
